Noble
by OrdinaryActsOfBravery
Summary: This is Arya's story. Watch her go from a misbehaving little girl, to a stoic serious woman.rated T because of voilence.
1. the begining

**Hello! my name** **is Apollo's child, but you can call mer by my nick names either Lizzie, Lulu, or Lizzielulu. it really is your chice. This is my firt fanfiction, sort of, the last one i have decided to disband due to the book coming out. The reason the story is called Noble, is because the name Arya means noble. Any way on with the story, and please tell me of any gramatical errors of spelling mistakes.**

**disclaimer- i own nothing, i dont even own this computer. Its my dads. :(**

Noble

chapter 1 - The beginning

Arya's story is much a mystery to most. Few alive can claim to truly know her. This is her story, and what better way to start her story than with how it began.

Nearly a century before Arya was born, Evandar, king of the elves sat high atop the the branches of the menoa tree, Thinking about things that did not matter, When a faint rustling reached his ears. He turned around. Climbing up the tree was one of the ladies from his house. she had raven hair, blood red lips, snow white skin, and eyes such a dark blue they were almost black. She started the traditional greeting. Mentally sighing he exchanged the formalities befe she asked "what brings you her my king"

"The quiet" he replied simply, raking his brain for her name. Finally he remembered. Islanzadi.

" I was under the impression you were rather …... loud." She stated. Evandar threw back his head and laughed, his silvery grey hair flying, his green eyes brimming with mirth. Not quite understang what he found so funny he replied "yes, that is correct, I was the one getting into all the trouble."

she smiled, it was small, but Evandar decided he wanted to make her do it again.

This is how Arya's parents met, which of course, a century later, led to Arya.

Arya was born with bright emerald eyes, tawny skin and midnight black locks. She grew quickly, playing in the flowers, climing the trees, and when he was free, wrestling with her father. She had inherited her fathers disregard for rules, and her mothers stubborness and got into all sorts of trouble. One day when Arya was three, her mother and father were in a meeting, a very serious meeting. She was told not to leave her room. But Arya was having none of that, so she walked over to the counsel room and sat down just out side the thick wooden doors, she closed her eyes and strained her ears.

"...Was killed... Suspected Galbatorix...Now on the run." the voice was unfamiliar to Arya.

"Two riders dead" said a man that could only be her father.

"This is indeed terrible news" said her mother. But this will be the end of it. He will be caught."

"Yes" decided Evandar "but what of the deaths of Naunaya and Jura, and of Laurana and Briam. What shall-" Arya's eyes snapped open as she heard the light foot steps of someone aproaching. Arya cursed her luck, before diving behind a juniper tree. It was Rhunön. The first time Arya had seen her out of her home. "Greetings princess Arya". Arya came out from behing the tree. Puzzled at how Rhunon knew she was there.

"May good fortune rule ov-" Arya began, but was cut off when Rhunön said

"I dont think princesses are supposed to eavesdrop on important meetings." Arya just hung her head. Rhunön smiked "Dont worry, I wont tell anyone. But you better leave, they are coming out soon.". Arya bobbed her tiny head and said "Rhunön-elda" before scarpering off.

**So how was that. Did you like it? please review! just one? pleeeeaaaaaase all i want is one review!**


	2. Faolin and Glenwing

**Here is the second chapter. I am over the moon right now. I got a review! yay!**

**Disclaimer: nothing has changed since the last chapter. trust me you'll be the firt to know if i ever own it. of which that future is nigh imposible.**

Noble

Faölin and Glenwing

It was spring, and Arya was four years old. She was sitting under a tree just outside of Tialdari hall. She had been told not to leave her room, but it was warm and sunny, with a fragrance of wild flowers in the air. Arya couldn't resist, she had to come out. She loved how everything was so alive. How peaceful it was to be away from the kerfufle inside. Over the past year the meetings had become more frequent. Now they resided once a fortnight. Arya had eavesdropped on everyone of them, but nothing had happened. Only the continuous searching for the traitorous dragon rider. They all seemed over confident. Even her parents were so certain that they could easily find and catch him. Arya wasn't so sure. If he had eluded them so far, how could he possibly be weak? Arya so badly wanted to tell someone of her speculations, but knew no-one would listen. If she did she wouldn't be able to eavesdrop any more either. Other than this there had been no new information, except what she missed in the first meeting. Galbatorix had asked for a new dragon roughly 3 months before the deaths of the two dragons and there riders, and that four years earlier his own dragon had been killed in an Urgal ambush, along with two other riders and dragons.

Just then Arya heard some rustling and laughing. Arya got up and went over to investigate. She looked around, she could see no one. Puzzled, she turned around and started to head back towards the hall when she heard a loud crack and was abruptly pinned to the ground. Above her the laughing grew louder, and her mood darkened._ someone was laughing at her! _Then the thing holding her down groaned and started to move. It was a boy of fourteen with long silver hair and bright blue eyes, that sparkled in the sunlight. Hastily he got off Arya. "My apologies princess" he said, touch his fingers to his lips and bowing. Arya put her hands on her hips and scowled, attempting to look menacing,but failing due to age and the fact that she was only three and a half feet. Who is laughing" she demanded. The laughing immediately ceased. A ten year old boy with rounder features than most most elves swung down from the branches. He had silver hair that was almost white and brown eyes brimming with mischief. "my apologies" he muttered looking at the ground. Satisfied Arya nodded, a bird like motion. "what are your names" Arya commanded.

" mine is Faölin" said the boy who fell, politely.

" and mine is Glenwing" said the younger boy.

" Faölin, Glenwing" said Arya, nodding at each in turn " I am Arya" when no response was forthcoming she asked "what were you doing?"

"we were playing a game were one person chases the other trying to touch them and when you get caught you swap around" explained Faölin

"can I play?" Asked Arya curiously.

" As you wish princess" he replied. Arya crossed her arms and sighed. She hated the formalities of the elves, and how the applied particularly to her.

" I _told _you my name is Arya"

"my apologies once again princess Arya" she just rolled her eyes.

"will you_ ever _stop with the formalities? My name is Arya, and my being the _princess _does not change that!"

"my apol-"

Oh shut up" and with that that she leaped forward, tapped Faölin on the shoulder and sprinted away into the trees shouting "your in!"

The game went on for hours, and Arya had never enjoyed herself more. Eventually they stoped out of breath beside a small pond. They lay there, unaware of the time, enjoying the peace. _I wonder if this is what having friends feels like._She thought absently. She opened one eye lazily, the sun was beginning to set. "Oh no" she muttered.

"What" asked Glenwing.

"Ive been gone to long, my mother will have noticed im gone" she explained, before juming up and sprinting towards the the hall. when it came into sight she put on some more speed, and ran full tilt into her father. Then her mother aproached them. "Arya! What do you think you are doing!" She growled, her voice low and menacing. Then Faölin and Glenwing caught up. And Glenwing was yelling "Arya, wait!" Islanzadí tore her glare away from her daughter and onto the two boys, who had come to a stand still some twenty metres away. "what is the meaning of this?" asked the Queen, her voice was low and perfectly even, but Arya new she was on the brink of exploading. So Arya explained what had happened, and why she was covered in mud, with leaves and twigs all through her hair."don't be mad with my friends" she finished. "it was my fault, and I take full responsibility.

Faölin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when Arya shot him a look."Arya, you will go back to your room now, where I will deal with you later. If I ever find you have left the hall again without permission, or if I hear of you ever visiting these boys... " she let the threat hang. _Oh you wont... _Thought Arya …._hear of me leaving again. Ill make sure of it._

"Islanzadí-" her father started.

"No" said her mother. A note of finality in her voice. " now leave" she commamded Arya.

"As you wish my Queen" she replied stiffly, walking off towards the hall. Arya new she had struck a chord, although her mother didn't show it. Behind her she heard the queen sternly talking to her new friends.

It was night time, and Arya was lying awake, remembering the talk her mother had given her. it had consisted mostly of how it was inpropper for her to go gallavanting through the forest. She had then had a thourough wash before being sent straight to bed. Arya sighed. Her mother did know what her life waas like. She had about as much freedom as a dragons prey. She rolled over and reluctantly fell into her waking dreams. Five minutes later she heard as dull thump by her window. She quickly grabbed the candle stick from beside her bed. A figure got up and walked towards her. In her peripheral vision she saw another smaller figure climb through her window. When the intruder was only two feet away she jumped up and aimed a swing with the candle stick at his head, but he ducked and grabbed her small wrist. " Arya, Its me, Faölin" he whispered. She immediately stopped strugling. "what are you doing here" she hissed.

"we wanted to talk" replied the other figure. She guessed by his voice was Glenwing.

"if my mother finds out-"

"we know, but we wanted to apologise." said Faölin. "for getting you into trouble and for the grief it has caused will not happen again. Can you forgive us"

"There is no need. The fault is mine.I should not have been so tardy with the time. Now go"she said, sounding like her mother.

"We are still friends, right?" asked Faölin.

"Of course"

"When will we see you again"

"Meet me beside the same pond tomorrow at noon."

Faölin smiled. "As you wish my princess." he said, before climbing out the window with Glenwing. Content, Arya lay back down and drifted into her trance like sleep.

**Please review, telling me of any mistakes!**


	3. secrets

**Sorry this chapter took so long! I was busy with all the end of year preporations. But for me School is over now! I will have heaps of time to write until February the 10th. Yay fo summer break! ( Note: I live in New Zealand, so for us December, January, and February is Summer so yeah, I suppose most would say its a bit backwards here, but to me your seasons are the backwards ones!) Any way on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not, wil not, never will, have not, has not, and lots of other thingys own the inheritance cycle. And as my friend would say "oh banana's"**

**noble**

**secrets  
><strong>

One month later Arya, Glenwing and Fäolin were sitting by the pond, like they did everyday at noon. Simply enjoying eachothers companionship in silence. _Should I tell them, or should I not?_ Debated Arya in her mind. After a few more moments of deliberation she piped up "can you keep a secret?" She asked

"of course" said Fäolin, shock evident in his clear blue eyes.

"deffinitally" stated Glenwing.

" Well, over The past year there have been these...meetings" Began Arya. "and...i have been..Eavesdropping on them"She admitted sheepishly.

"the princess has been eavesdroppping!" Gasped glenwing with mock surprise. Arya shot him a look. "Anyway" she continued "What I have been hearing is that a young rider, by the name of Galbatorix, Has murdered two of his kin, after his own dragon was killed in and Urgal ambush. He is now on the run as he has been for the past year"

" Are you sure of this?" Asked Glenwing

"positive" replied arya

"this is indeed shocking news" said Fäolin, stunned

"swear you won't tell" pleaded Arya

"i will not tell anyone of the information that I have just been given" Pledged Fäolin. Glenwing repeated the oath.

Satisfied Arya lay dow on the lush green grass, the others followed suit. They stayed that way for ages, eventually Arya asked "What is it like being free?"

" what do you mean?" queried Glenwing

" I mean not being told what to do, not being locked in your room and told not to leave the hall without Mother or Father, or any other lord?"

Glenwing just shrugged " you tell me, I wouldn't be able to compare"

" I reckon its wonderful" decided Arya

"don't you like being princess?" frowned Fäolin

" of course not, no freedom, no friends, to many formalities"

"no friends?"

"not unless you count my father"

"what about us?"

Arya pretended to think "I wouldnt really call you friends, rather a nuicance" She teased.

"HEY!" shouted Fäolin, and tackled the small girl. She shrieked in suprise before wrestling with him. In the end Fäolin had pinned her to the ground with her arms above her head "allright allright your my friends! Happy? Now get off me!" she yelled. Fäolin obeyed her wish.

"promise to stay friend no matter what happens?"asked Fäolin.

"forever" agreed Arya

"no matter what" swore Glenwing. Arya groaned

"what is wrong?" asked a puzzled Glenwing

"time to go" She sighed, pointing at the sky.

"tomorrow, same place" insisted Fäolin

"like every other day Fäolin, I will be here" She said exasperated. Before darting off into the trees.


	4. Delay

**Hello again. Sorry for the delay, kind of like the title of the story,but we just got a new computer and then I was about to update on Friday, but then we had ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE! This is becaiuse I live in Christchurch New Zealand, And if you dont Know we had a 7.3 magnatude earthquake at 4:44am on the 4th of november 2010, killing none. Then on the 22nd of February 2011 at 12:51pm we had a 6.3 magnitude eathquake which killed around 181. So we still Get aftershocks, causing power outages. So I may not be able to update sometimes. Anyway Dad still hasn't fixed the spell check, but hopefully will have by next chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own inheritance, but do own 1 copy of Eragon and inheritance and 2 copies of Eldest, Brisingr and Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia.**

**Noble**

**Delay**

Arya did not come to the pond the next day. Or the day after that. In fact Arya didn't return for another whole week due to the sudden sporadic beginning of English lessons. All elves learn English at some point in their lives, important to keep contact with the humans. Arya was a fast learner and before the week was out had a basic knowledge of the language. One day, after her lesson, Arya asked her tutor " Naeora, I was wondering if we could have a time change, as I learn best in the morning." It was not a lie, as that is not posible, but nor was it the truth. She longed to visit Fäolin and Glenwing.

" That sounds acceptable Princess" We will begin Two ours after dawn and finish at noon"

"That is most apreciated Naeora. Thankyou"

Naeora dipped her head."You are dismisssed" So Arya ran of the listen in on the next meeting.

It was after her lessons the next day and Arya was sprinting through the trees. She was running badly late and Glenwing and Fäolin may have Already left. She burst through the trees and into the clearing,gasping for breath. She had made it. Fäolin was pacing by the pond and Glenwing was in a tree playing his lute.

" Arya!" exclaimed Fäolin, stepping foreward. "you came!"

"I came" breathed Arya.

"Why have'nt you been here? Asked Glenwing, hopping down from the tree.

"I had English lessons" explained Arya once she had regained her breath. "I only just managed to change the time. Im lucky Naeora is so leinient. My lessons now finish at noon"

"Then we shall meet an hour after noon, is that acceptable?" Asked Fäolin.

"Yes" smiled Arya "It is"

**So sorry about the shortness, but don't worry I have the next chapter written up and its the longest yet, plus I have started the 6th chapter as well. I also have the entire story plan ready. So with that MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
